Ten, healthy, nonpatient female volunteers will be tested on 5 consecutive days to determine if the vaginal vasomotor response, both vasodilation and vaso-constriction, can be conditioned. Vasomotor responding will be measured by a vaginal reflective photoplethysmograph that will be developed as a part of the research. In addition, heart rate, respiration and EMG will be recorded to control for cardiac, respiratory and muscle covariation with the vaginal vasomotor changes. For each experimental session, Ss will be shown 40 slides, 20 of one pure color for which Ss will attempt to produce vaginal vasodilation and the other 20 of a second pure color for which Ss will attempt to produce vaginal vasoconstriction. The feedback apparatus will be a small light source. Since vaginal vasocongestion has been found to be a consistent result of sexual stimulation, the experimental findings will help to determine if this parameter of sexual arousability can be conditioned in women. If it can be conditioned, then vasomotor conditioning could have clinical significance as a therapeutic technique for women who have difficulty becoming sexually aroused or difficulty having orgasms.